


巴塞 獨裁政權中的分離主義

by CaptainEspana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEspana/pseuds/CaptainEspana
Summary: //之前打算更新瓜梅的《戀人未滿》，但是近來香港發生了很多事情，讓我遲遲未能抽出時間動筆。能問問各位在內地的朋友怎麼看這件事情嗎？就是昨天就已經這樣 :(【特備節目】8月11日的香港連日的示威（ 不知道大家開不開到 link ）另外大家想在《戀人未滿》裡看到其他cp客串嗎？（例如小羅梅/皮梅/哈梅）？非常希望能看看大家的評論  ♡請按這裡





	巴塞 獨裁政權中的分離主義

**Author's Note:**

> //  
之前打算更新瓜梅的《戀人未滿》，但是近來香港發生了很多事情，讓我遲遲未能抽出時間動筆。
> 
> 能問問各位在內地的朋友怎麼看這件事情嗎？就是昨天就已經這樣 :(  
[【特備節目】8月11日的香港](https://youtu.be/xU4diCXKaQU)  
[連日的示威](https://lih.kg/1324531)  
（ 不知道大家開不開到 link ）  
另外大家想在《戀人未滿》裡看到其他cp客串嗎？（例如小羅梅/皮梅/哈梅）？
> 
> 非常希望能看看大家的評論 ♡
> 
> [請按這裡](https://lihkg.com/thread/1345959/page/1)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「有人說不應把政治與體育混為一談，可是當你生活的所有部分也跟政治有關，我為何不可表達我的感受？加泰獨立公投裡，必定有一張來自我的支持票。」  
\---瓜迪奧拉

巴塞球會成立於1899年，細看球會的會徽展示出傳統紅黃間的加泰旗幟，會歌《Cant de Barca》亦以加泰羅尼亞語填詞，管理層大多由擁有加泰羅尼亞血統的人士出任。

//

1939年，獨裁者佛朗高成功控制加泰隆尼亞的首都巴塞隆拿。巴塞隆拿可說是反佛朗哥的基地，所以佛朗哥在巴塞隆拿進行嚴厲的大清洗，停戰前一年已經在當地處決了一萬人，停火後，還有兩萬五千人被處決。也許只能靠殺戮，佛朗哥才控制得住巴塞隆拿。加泰隆尼亞人對西班牙人的仇恨，就是建立在血的歷史之上。

為消滅一個地方，必先消滅那個地方的文化。佛朗哥全力打壓加泰隆尼亞的文化，包括不可以說自己的語言，而以足球為例，所有球會都不可以有非西班牙文的名字，而且強制要求所有球會會徽都不可以有加泰隆尼亞的旗幟。理所當然，球迷也不可以帶加泰隆尼亞的旗幟入場。

佛朗哥挑選了首都馬德里的最大球會，皇家馬德里。當佛朗哥支持皇馬，很自然地，加泰隆尼亞的象徵巴塞隆拿就成為反抗佛朗哥的代表。佛朗哥是個獨裁者，對於反對他的人，他絕對不會有任何憐憫，所以在佛朗哥主政期間，巴塞遭到不同程度的打壓。

數佛朗哥首次干預皇馬與巴塞間的足球，就是1943年西班牙國王盃準決賽。在首回合，巴塞在主場贏了皇馬3:0。由於皇馬代表政府，巴塞就代表反政府，所以佛朗哥絕不容許皇馬大敗於巴塞腳下，若果這種情況出現，可能會動搖到他的政權及威信，所以他要出手了。他派國家的保安官員訪問巴塞，然後威迫利誘。在生命受到威脅之下，巴塞球員就範，在次回合，皇馬以11:1大勝巴塞。

電視的出現令佛朗哥可以很強力地宣傳皇馬。他會巧妙利用足球廣播，去防止社會動亂。一旦政府發現有潛在騷亂的危機，電視台就會播足球比賽，分散人民的注意，減少走上街頭的人民。至於會播那支球隊的比賽？就是皇馬。每個周末，全個西班牙都可見看見皇馬的比賽。佛朗哥的心思很簡單，他要人民掛住看皇馬比賽，而忘記上街示威。

雖然得佛朗哥關照，但皇馬初頭的成績不爭氣，在1939年至1954年期間，他們連一次聯賽冠軍也沒有，反而宿敵巴塞就有5個聯賽冠軍。1953年，佛朗哥再次介入皇馬與巴塞的足球之爭，幫皇馬簽入迪史提芬奴。這筆轉會中包含了貪腐、密室政治及佛朗哥的專制。那種的粗暴無理，應該是皇馬史上的污點。

轉會後一個月，巴塞就在國家打吡中被迪史提芬奴攻入4球。得到迪史提芬奴後，皇馬實力大增，成為歐洲班霸，除了連年聯賽封王外，在1955至1960年間，他們連續5屆歐冠盃封王。在50至60年代，皇馬是西班牙球壇的霸主。

除了皇馬之外，佛朗哥亦會收編其他球會，例如馬德里體育會，當時馬體會曾跟空軍合併，入面有些球員是空軍士兵。

另外，佛朗哥還在巴塞的地頭培養愛斯賓奴，為巴塞愛斯樹敵。愛斯賓奴在西班牙文的意義就是西班牙人，立場明顯與加泰隆尼亞地區對立。賓奴是佛朗哥的鷹犬，全力支持佛朗哥的政權。早在內戰期間，有個愛斯賓奴球迷組織加入法西斯陣容，對抗共和軍，而在加泰隆尼亞的獨立運動中，愛斯賓奴則是反對獨立的一群。

雖然佛朗哥已經逝去，獨裁帝國亦早就灰飛煙滅，但西班牙球會間的種族及文化仇恨仍未消除，每星期在聯賽中上演。

**MÉS QUE UN CLUB**

「如果加泰羅尼亞有一天獨立了，那麼巴塞必然在其中發揮了作用」《金融時報》

參考資料：[獨裁者佛朗哥與皇馬巴塞的恩怨情仇](https://football.fanpiece.com/m/herostory/c1129584.html)

**Author's Note:**

> //  
之前打算更新瓜梅的《戀人未滿》，但是近來香港發生了很多事情，讓我遲遲未能抽出時間動筆。
> 
> 能問問各位在內地的朋友怎麼看這件事情嗎？就是昨天就已經這樣 :(  
[【特備節目】8月11日的香港](https://youtu.be/xU4diCXKaQU)  
[連日的示威](https://lih.kg/1324531)  
（ 不知道大家開不開到 link ）  
另外大家想在《戀人未滿》裡看到其他cp客串嗎？（例如小羅梅/皮梅/哈梅）？
> 
> 非常希望能看看大家的評論 ♡
> 
> [請按這裡](https://lihkg.com/thread/1345959/page/1)


End file.
